


It's the Final Countdown

by serenitymeimei



Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 11:44:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/560708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenitymeimei/pseuds/serenitymeimei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post 3x02. One day she'd be there and the next she'd be gone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's the Final Countdown

* * *

Forty nine.

It was just a number. Unassuming by itself, but utterly damaging to her, to everyone that she cared about. In two months and nineteen days she was going to disappear, just like Lucy and Sarah and all of the others before her, and there probably wasn't anything that she could do to stop it. One day she'd be there and the next she'd be gone.

Audrey sighed, feeling a weary layer of frost wrap itself around her heart as she watched little Liam and Cookie play out in the field. Nathan's confused gaze hadn't left her since she'd dismissed him and climbed into the Bronco. She couldn't do this to him, couldn't get any closer to him than she already had no matter how much she wanted it, wanted him. It wouldn't be fair to either of them.

The Hunter was coming for her. It was going to haunt her in the night sky and stalk her until the sun rose on a day that she'd likely never see. Nathan deserved so much better than that, better than her. The only way that he would ever have a normal life, as much as he could anyway, was if she pushed him away. Starting now.

A lone tear slid down her cheek. Hastily, she wiped it away with the back of her hand just as the driver's side door opened and Nathan finally slid in next to her. The tension between them was almost painful.

“You gonna be okay, Parker?”

She could hear the hurt in his voice, could see the subtle clench of his jaw out of the corner of her eye. It broke her heart.

Sniffling softly, she put on her brave face and smiled as best she could, “Yeah, I'll be fine.”

It was a lie. They both knew it.

Forty nine days. 

So close, yet so far.

**End.**


End file.
